


More Than an Engagement Ring

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rory is forever forgotten in season five, he leaves behind more than just Amy's engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than an Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old pieces and I found this one and decided I liked it. It takes place in season 5, after Rory dies and then is swallowed(for lack of a better word) by a crack and ceases to exist. The Doctor later explains to Amy that no one really disappears, that they leave small things behind, when she finds her engagement ring. I thought, there could be more to this idea!
> 
> Anyway, mid-season 5. Rory's forgotten by Amy(And the rest of the Universe).
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

They run into the tardis, shrieking with laughter, running away from the aliens who are very pissed at them for a reason Amy can’t understand because they had too far away from the Tardis for her to be translating and The Doctor was no help there.

“Nothing like an adventure!” The Doctor says, running to the counsel.

“That adventure nearly got us killed!”

“Yes! Where do you want to go now? A new planet? How about Clom? Or we could try and find the lost moon of Posh! Or Barcelona! Or maybe we could go to…” The Doctor asked in his usual manner, which was talking really fast, not waiting for an answer, and flying around the counsel flipping levers and pushing buttons.

“Doctor.” Amy interrupts.

“Or we could meet somebody! Anybody you’re choice! Famous actors, authors, musicians…”

“Doctor!” Amy says with a little more strength.

“Or we could watch a sun explode. No, not explode, they’re terribly boring. Form! We could watch a sun form! Now that’s exciting. New creations and what not.”

“Doctor!” Amy shouts.

“Yes?” He finally stops talking.

“I kinda want to sleep. It’s been three days after all. And a ridiculous amount of running and I’m tired.”

“You’re also bleeding! Are you hurt?”

“I’m not…” Amy looks down. There’s blood everywhere on her lower half and she doesn’t remember what happens next. Whether it was from tiredness or from the blood loss, she passes out.

~~~

She wakes up to the Doctor’s face filled with worry looming over her.

“You know. Out of all the things to first see, this was not high up on my list.”

“Well, sorry, I was checking up on you. You passed out and made quite a mess.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault, what happened.”

“What happened?”

“Well, the Tardis’s medical equipment says you had a miscarriage, but that doesn’t make sense. You weren't pregnant…” Amy pushes herself up quickly, then immediately regrets that decision.

“A miscarriage?”

“Yeah.”

“No no no no no…” Amy looks horrified.

“So, you were pregnant?”

“Yes you daft old fool!” She shouts, immediately regretting that decision as well. “Sorry.”

“You were pregnant and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I only figured it out a few days ago myself! It didn’t even make sense. I mean, I haven’t had sex with anyone recently enough.”

The Doctor’s hearts sink. He needs to get out of there. Stall. Think up an excuse to give her later.

“Well, we’ll have time to figure that out later. You need rest. The medical tools here will check you over, then you really should sleep. I’m really sorry Amy.” She nods and he leaves, hearing the sound of tears behind him.

~~~

The Doctor, in the privacy of his own room, pulls out a red ring box, Amy's ring box, and opens it, looking at the engagement ring inside.

“Oh Rory. You left more behind than a silly little engagement ring.”


End file.
